


Possession Gone Wrong Bonus Chapter

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Chaos Trio [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Season 2 Dianite), Characters based purely on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Mot is a half-creeper, Multi, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Recent Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Mot likes these two creatures. The human and the zombie. Clearly they like him too. So they’re his. And with his heat coming on, it's time to scent them. That way everyone knows they’re his. And this time he gets to go through heat with mates.





	Possession Gone Wrong Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOneHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/gifts).



> From sometime within the last month.

The two were currently nestled into the corner of the barracks, surrounded by a sea of blankets. Tom was fidgeting, fingers twisted in a softer grayish cloth, trying to look anywhere but the door. Beside him Dianite smoothed the blanket in his lap out, making sure to keep it covering his junk. 

Catching Tom’s eye, he asked “Hey Tom.” the zombie swiveled his head fully to properly face him. “ Are you,” he waves his hand absentmindedly, “you know, ready?”

“Yes,” he said, gaze unwavering as he turned his body slightly, shifting to make himself more comfortable. “We need to do this, for the sake of Mot. We’ll just,” Tom broke off with a shrug, “go easy on him, no need to overwhelm him.” 

“Agreed, I don’t want to hurt him,” Dianite responded, watching as Tom picked at lint from the blanket he was curled upon, “He probably doesn't understand that two people at once can be a lot.”

As the god-turned-mortal laid back into the nest, and Tom opened his mouth to make some sort of comment, his cheeks faintly painted a reddish hue, they were interrupted by a low, growling whine. Both spun towards the source to see Mot, clothes ripped apart, fragments stubbornly holding on, eyes extremely dilated, and mutations fully presented. Tom straightened himself, but was given a soft hiss as Mot crawled into the nest with them, a firm hand pushing him down to Dia’s level. 

From the contact between them, Tom could feel a radiating heat that rivaled Dianite’s as a god. The hand trailed up to his neck as the creeper man nuzzled against Dia’s neck, electing a shiver from the man. With a rough purring, almost impatient, sound he nibbled at the bare skin there. Careful not to because any serious wound, he bit in a little, the sharp teeth leaving a small sting as he worked in a hickey.

While he was taking his time up top, his tendrils had extended out further, a strange stickiness coating them. They curled around Tom’s chest, across his stomach, trailing towards his navel. Dia found that from the bite he could feel a strange warmth spreading out, a pleasant buzz following it. As Mot’s tendrils slithered up his legs, wrapping around his thighs and pushing against his rising dick, Dia couldn’t stop the needy moan from escaping. The stickiness coating them was warm in comparison to the heat built up beneath Mot’s skin, leaving small slimy tracks as it traveled, a pleasant odor coming from it.

Done with his first mark, a very deliberate patch that swelled with a blue tint, he took a moment to admire his handiwork, sniffing along his skin. Despite having punctured the skin, his saliva coating the mark stopped any bleeding by hastening the healing, until it was left as an almost bite shaped bruise. Nosing under his chin up to his ear, their scents were suitably mixed for the time being, the first step to consummating claim.

Giving another lick to the mark, he turned his attention to the zombie squirming in his grip. Where Dianite was falling quickly under the combination of his aphrodisiac and wandering touch, Tom seemed understimulated. For Mot, this would do no good. Smoothly crawling onto him, he kept his ministrations with the dark skinned man. Faint tremors went through Dia as the tendrils squeezed his dick, the rough up and down motions of them much more enticing with the pull of the sticky coating.

The creeper man was quick to repeat his actions on Tom. With a small bite, a barely noticeable amount more of pressure needed, Mot let his more aphrodisiac release. Working in his mark, Mot payed close attention to Tom’s reaction, making sure to get him up to speed. After a greater amount of aphrodisiac than normal, Tom fell to trembling mess. 

Now that his mates were properly prepared for their mating, beginnings of his claim present, he could get to the best stuff. Sure, the contact with them cut off some edge to his heat, but he needed more. With Dia close to his first orgasim, and Tom well on his way, he was ready to push it to the next level. 

Removing a few of his tendrils from the supple flesh they enthusiastically mapped out, they seemed to undergo a change. The coating became a more slick substance, cooler to touch. the tendrils themselves seemingly mutated seemed to mutate, the tips narrowing into a rounded point to a rounded point. Dianite, who was now slathered in the strange stickiness that came from the tendrils, was the first to receive attention from these changes tendrils. 

The ones teasing him before, drawing him so close to completion but never letting him go over, changed tactics. They wrapped around his knees, down his legs, and curled around his elbows, winding up to his shoulders. Two of the newly coated ones, however, took this time to brush against his hole. At the startled gasp Dia out, they pushed inside. 

The two sank into the warmth, slowly working themselves deeper. Each wriggle drew a pant from Dianite, the sensation uniquely different as a mortal. Once inside far enough, the tendrils let out more of their slick, rubbing against Dia’s walls, squirming to make sure it spread properly.

With a sudden cry, Dianite reached his first orgasm, strings of white splashing across Mot’s heated skin, his own, and staining the blankets beneath them. Even as he settled into the post orgasmic haze, he could feel himself getting it up already. The slimy tendrils slowly pulled out of him, a wet sloshing noise sounding as they pulled out all the way. 

Through this process, Mot had set to nibbling more marks into Tom, these of a more lasting variety. Where before, it had left a fainter bruise, a discoloration of sorts, these were a much deeper hue. With no less care, Mot nibbled and sucked hard on any flesh he found suitable, working dark marks of blue and purple into the skin. When he passed over his chest, leaving a large array of marks, he locked at one nipple, getting a pleased groan from the zombie. Nipping at the hardened pink skin, he was granted with a whimper, encouraging him to continue. 

When he finished preparing Dianite, he turned to him with a low growl. Taking his attention off Tom, who whimpered at the loss, he crawled back over Dianite, drawing his knees out and up more. Taking a second to position himself, Mot was quick to sink his dick into his waiting mate. The dark-skinned mortal let out a startled whine at the intrusion, the feeling made stranger with the heat running through his veins. 

Settling as far in as he could manage, which was remarkably farther than Dia’s previous lovers, Mot bent over him, gently gripping his shoulders to get a better angle. With abandon, Mot fucked fast and hard in Dianite, craving the friction, the feel, the urge to find release. Dia clutched at the blankets beneath him, trying to keep steady with the brutal pace Mot was thrusting with. Despite his previous efforts to stay gentle, Mot couldn’t help but curl his fingers into Dia’s chest, beads of blood welling beneath his fingertips. 

The stimulus was bringing Dianite fast to his second release, but as Mot’s dick started to swell, catching on his rim with each thrust, he lost it. His release splattered against Mot’s stomach and chest, drops falling to his own. With a few more pushes, Mot was locked firmly into Dianite, the hot spread of his own cum sending a shudder up Dia’s spine. Shifting, he received a low growl as he tugged against the knot, and they both settled down against each other. 

But Mot was far from done. As he waited the knot out, he sniffed along Dia’s skin. In places he seemed unsatisfactory he added marks, larger than the ones before. Each were abused until they showed a dark purple color.

All the while, his tendrils worked open Tom. Giving him the same treatment Dianite received, the a few of the tendrils wrapped about Dia slithered over to him. They set upon slathering his skin in the scented substance, adding pressure in places where the touch was hardly felt.

Already aroused by the sight of Dianite getting pounded by Mot, the combined sounds of Dia’s moans and Mot’s growls, he could feels his dick strain as the tendrils teased at his hole, the slicker ones moving over his thighs. His skin tingled with a pleasant buzz, and each brush he felt drawing a whimper from him. Tom threw his head back with a moan as the squirmed inside. 

As they pushed inside, nudging against the walls, spreading the lubricating slick throughout. The substance was almost hot, practically searing his insides, forcing a groan from his throat. But where Mot had impatiently worked Dia towards preparation, he now used the tendrils to slowly fuck Tom until he was slicked up. Reaching further in, they poked at Tom’s prostate and the zombie released a strangle whimper. Taking this as encouragement, they stroked and pushed at it, earning shouts and mewls from Tom. With one particularly forceful stroke, he came, releasing as the blankets and tendrils below him. 

Edging off just a little, they continued to excrete their lubricating slick, while Mot fidgeted above Dianite, licking at the small slices he put in his skin earlier. Once he felt the knot start to deflate, he hurriedly pulled out of the former god, his dick catching once more on the edge of his hole. Dia felt the full feeling leave with a disappointed groan. But as he turned to watch Mot eagerly scramble over Tom, he felt the lingering tendrils wrap ever so tighter around him.

The creeperman settled over Tom with ease. Securing the zombie in place, he hummed as hands were placed on his arms. Wasting no time, he plunged into Tom, a growl pushing out of his chest as he sank in. Just as he did with Dianite, he was quick to establish a rapid speed. Each thrust let his deeper into Tom, pushing more and more moans from the man, who could only hold on for the ride. His dick, which had fallen after his release, was already hiking up to it's full length. 

With Mot working further towards his release, he pushed the intensity, the tendrils that had snaked around Tom tightening to a bruising level. Pulling the zombie’s legs farther apart, he thrust in harder, his knot starting to grow once more. Cock struggling past the rim of Tom’s hole, he gave a particularly hard thrust, slamming into Tom’s sweet spot. Crying out, he released against Mot’s still dirty skin, cum mixing with cum, but the creeper pushed on. 

Panting, he fucked as much into Tom as he could, before his dick stuck, locked inside the zombie. Collapsing onto him, Mot gave himself a second to catch his breath. Despite the stamina spurred on by his heat, he wasn’t yet prepared for a longer mating session. Having been confined and alone for most of his heats, for so long, had taken its effect. For now, while he nosed at Tom’s skin and bit more marks into it, he was content to just have them marked. They could have real mating fun later. 

The creeperman, mostly satisfied with his claiming, shifted to a better position. Tendrils now casually draped along his mates, he settled between them, keeping them close. Now that his body had cooled, leaving a chill behind, he was content to lie with them for a while. With a quiet purr, Mot felt himself drift into sleep.

“What the fuck,” Dianite groaned, situating himself closer to the creeperman, mind muddled in his post-sex haze, “I thought heat meant, you know, we would top. I’m complaining, but fuck did those tendrils do a number.”

Tom gave a heavy sigh, easing down next to them, “Those tendrils can self-lubricate, along with his dick. I mean, that’s pretty amazing. Just wish he had less stamina, you can only go for so long. Even I’m saying that, and I’m a zombie.”

Dianite gave a tired chuckle. “But you have to admit, he gave enough to both of us, especially with that knot of his. I thought only dogs have that, but I guess creepers do as well. In all seriousness, I’m fucking worn out. I didn’t think sex as a mortal would do that, even with an extremely feral one.”

He received a laugh in response, “Well, humans get tired.”

The former god hushed him, wrapping his arms around the sleeping Mot, his body now cooled down. “I’m going to hurt tomorrow. If not my ass, then all the bite marks and bruises.”

Tom nodded and cuddled the other side of Mot, “But bath tomorrow. Pronto. We are covering in Mot’s various sexual fluids, only one of them i understand.”

Dia gave a low tisk, “Quiet Tom, I don’t need to be reminded. I can still feel it.”

“That’s gross man,” Tom joked.

“I could say the same to you.” Dianite smiled, breaking into a yawn.

Saying their “I love you’s”, they relaxed, Dianite quickly falling into a deep sleep, Tom rapidly zoning out to the smell of sex.


End file.
